1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a security system, and in particular a security system for securing a set of keys to, in order to enable the ease of location thereof in the case of an emergency, such as a house fire or the like, in addition to providing a straightforward security system for preventing the theft of house or vehicle keys or the like.
2. Related Background Art
With the introduction of more anti-theft devices in vehicles, it is becoming more common for burglaries to be committed simply to obtain a set of keys such as vehicle keys. In many cases the owner of the vehicle is unaware that the keys have been taken until they see that the car is no longer parked outside the premises. It is therefore becoming more and more common, particularly at night when occupants are asleep, not to leave keys within easy reach of possible burglars.
However, placing keys out of reach can often have fatal consequences. Many house fires lead to injury or death when the occupants cannot exit the house because the doors thereto are locked. In the panic that ensues during a fire, the people affected may not be able to locate the keys because of the shock experienced, or due to heavy smoke which leads to additional confusion, especially when the keys are not immediately to hand. House fires normally incapacitate some but not all people within the household. Children often lose their lives or are seriously injured in searching for parents to unlock doors and offer assistance in exiting the premises, while the parents themselves are often unaware as to the exact location of the keys, and thus valuable time is wasted.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a security system adapted to secure a set of keys thereto, in order to prevent the unauthorised removal thereof. In addition the invention seeks to provide a fixed location at which the keys may be found and also a warning system if for example a fire breaks out in a home.